


Commander Reyes’s “Secret“

by GrilledWatermelon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Hanzo, Bottom Gabriel Reyes, Daddy Kink, Diaper Usage, Diapers, Hanzo Shimada has a massive weenie, Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Top Hanzo Shimada, ask to tag, degrading, mentioned bottom Jesse McCree, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledWatermelon/pseuds/GrilledWatermelon
Summary: !!READ THE TAGS!! Gabe wore a diaper to work, specifically the day that his newest Blackwatch recruit, Hanzo Shimada, joined. He then tried to jerk off in his office since he got ballsy. It doesn’t work out how he thought it would, but he can’t complain.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Commander Reyes’s “Secret“

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a prequel to this of Hanzo doing stuff to Jesse, leave a like/comment if ur interested

Gabe slowly lowered his sweatpants. He had meeting after meeting, training after training, call after call all day, and now, he finally was alone, nothing else to do, but focus on the little secret he had kept to himself all day. He groped the front of his diaper, rubbing his cock through it, edging himself closer and closer as he thought of all kinds of thinks he shouldn’t be. It was 5pm, he could leave and return to his room anytime, but here he was, pants around his ankles, at his desk. The pink crinkly plastic had been wet a few times throughout the day, luckily nobody had commented on the smell, since everyone knew the baby powder and piss smell to be that of Jesse McCree, who Gabe kept by his side all day. Jesse himself didn’t even know that Gabe was wearing, despite the fact that Gabe stole the diaper from his stash. 

Before Gabe could finish, he heard a noise, Knock, knock, knock. Gabe stopped moving, his hard-on throbbed, his cheeks flushed, and his heart raced. 

“Commander?” A voice, still a bit new to the man called out, are you still here?”

Gabe didn’t reply, waiting for the new recruit to hopefully leave, however his luck had run out, and Hanzo Shimada, the newest Blackwatch operative, opened the door and let himself in, “Commande-“

Hanzo took a few seconds to take the sight in while Gabe took his time to come up with a response, it didn’t help that this was a man who, if he was being completely honest, made him want to get on his knees and obey like a good boy. “I-uh, I can expl-... I was just, I”

Hanzo closed the door behind him, and wordlessly walked over to him, while Gabe continued to fumble over his words, unable to respond like an adult. Hanzo kissed Gabe, forcing his tongue into Gabe’s mouth, afterwards he groped the front of Gabe’s diaper, earning a quiet moan from the man. “Don’t speak, let Daddy help,” Hanzo coaxed. 

Gabe, despite knowing he shouldn’t, despite knowing Hanzo could ruin his career, despite knowing every single risk, didn’t care, he stood up in front of Hanzo, bending his back, and obeyed the man. “Yes, Daddy,” he felt Hanzo slowly lower the back of his diaper. 

Gabe blushed and moaned as Hanzo teased him, “Did you think Daddy didn’t see it immediately? At least that cowboy character doesn’t try to hide his pampers, but you really thought you were being sneaky?”

Hanzo noticed his Commander’s well toned ass, he had been looking at it all day, sure, but even without the extra padding from the obvious diaper bulge he immediately noticed, it was nice and fat, a perfect bubble butt. “Or did you want to get caught?” Hanzo asked, a smile on his face, one hand on Gabe’s shoulder, the other working on spreading his asshole. 

Gabe couldn’t find a way to respond through his moans,  
“Answer Daddy,” Hanzo commanded.  
“Y-yes, fuck, yes,” Gabe managed, unable to really say anything else through his moans.  
“That’s what I thought,” Hanzo spanked him once, “You’re despicable,”

One small little slap on the ass got Gabe even more riled up, as he tried to grind on Hanzo’s bulge, his daddy quickly stopped this, “You will get to ride Daddy’s cock, when you’ve earned it, understood?” Hanzo informed after turning Gabe around so he could look at him. Gabe nodded, trying not to smile as his cock leaked precum into his diaper.

“What even is this that you’re wearing?” Hanzo asked, “Pink with little princesses on it? Is my little ‘Commander’ really just a stupid sissy baby?”  
“Y-yessss,” Gabe replied, not even trying to control his volume at this point.  
“Yes who?” Hanzo corrected.  
“Yes Daddy.” Gabe was so close, he didn’t want this to end, he wanted Hanzo to parade him around the base and keep saying all these mean things, he wanted Hanzo to fuck his ass so he could scream and moan like a virgin as he dressed like a whore, like Daddy’s whore.  
“Say it,” Hanzo took one hand off of Gabe’s shoulder to unzip his pants.  
“I-imma lil stupid sissy baby!” Gabe announced for his Daddy.  
“And..?” Hanzo fished his cock out of his pants, the well endowed man lined it up with his new partner’s asshole.  
“And I like wearing and wetting diapers!!”  
Hanzo prodded at the asshole, lightly touching the entrance as he pretended to think for a second, “Aaaaand?” He asked,  
“And I- I want you, I want you to fuck me, I want you to turn me into your useless baby, I want you to show me off to the rest of the world as yours, I want to be your diapered whore as long as you want me to be yours.” Hanzo turned Gabe around, laying his back on his desk. Gabe had tears in his eyes, he was so close, he continued begging, his words becoming harder to make out as his brain stopped focusing on anything but cumming.  
Hanzo was satisfied with that, he’d make sure that Gabe would receive allll the treatment he wanted, and more, but for now, he just needs to receive his Daddy’s cock.  
Gabe felt it go in, I mean how could he not feel it, it felt like Reinhardt grew a second dick, taped the two together, and then fucked him,  
“Lord, you are a loose little baby, aren’t you Gabie?”  
Gabe nodded and in between his moans, babbled about how correct Daddy was, “Yeaaah, ‘m bad babyyy, love co-ock, love yours, is sooooo biiiiiiiig.”  
Hanzo sped up, sliding his oversized dick in and out of his commander.  
Despite Gabe’s loud moans and rambles about nonsense, the pair weren’t caught that night. Hanzo walked the worn out man back to his room, and the pair slept in the same bed, Hanzo enjoying the feeling of Gabe snuggling up to him, and Gabe enjoyed the feeling of a bed with more than just him in it, even if they had to cram in the single. Who knows what the future has for the couple though, most likely a bigger bed, and almost certainly, Gabe will certainly have more diapers, more humiliation, and maybe some more people to know about the Commander’s poorly kept secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find more of my ramblings abt abdlwatch on my twitter @mccreebottoms! Stay safe! <3


End file.
